Artimañas de Poseidón
by a92
Summary: Los dioses también nos cansamos de ver el poco progreso de un par de mortales que no saben cómo declararse... Si Afrodita no puede con ellos, entonces yo haré que por fin estén juntos... ¿Qué hará el rey del océano para juntar a nuestros protagonistas? Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...
**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! no me pertenece… el juicio lo ganó Nakamura-sensei** …

 **Las gracias a mutemuia-sensei, que me soporta a cualquier hora… x3**

Les cuento: la idea era tener esto listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ren, pero ya ven… demoré un mes más de la fecha xD soy un desastre… Unido a ello que te sientas a escribir y resulta que la historia crece y crece…

Bien no quiero aburrirlos, así que sin más los dejo con _Artimañas de Poseidón…_ x3

* * *

 _Los dioses también nos cansamos de ver el poco progreso de un par de mortales que no saben cómo declararse... Si Afrodita no puede con ellos, entonces yo haré que por fin estén juntos..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoy sería la sesión de fotos para la promoción de _Las hijas del mar_ , el nuevo proyecto en el que actuaría Ren. En la historia, Kyoko y él serían hermanos y agentes de seguridad que investigarían el caso de veinte niñas que desaparecían en un pequeño pueblo costero. No había romance en la historia, pero poco le importaba a Ren, si podía actuar al lado de Kyoko era más que suficiente.

Era muy de mañana, el sol ni siquiera salía. Pero, para Ren era la hora perfecta para una carrera en la playa, pues la sola idea de actuar de nuevo al lado de ella lo llenaba de emoción y el sueño se le iba. Así que aprovechando la hora decidió dejar su cuarto en el hotel y salir a descargar su cuerpo de la energía retenida. Tomó lo justo para su recorrido, y a la bermuda negra que había tomado como pijama, le unió unos tenis y una playera azul. Las llaves de la habitación las dejaría en recepción, su celular y el reloj de Rick los dejaría en el cuarto, de todas formas, no creía necesitarlos.

El hotel no se encontraba muy alejado de la playa, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Una vez con sus pies en la arena se dispuso a calentar sus músculos antes de iniciar su carrera matutina. A esas horas no había ni un alma en el lugar, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a llenarse de gente. Una vez listo, empezó a trotar por la arena humedecida por el beso de las olas durante la noche.

Sin duda era una playa hermosa y enorme, tenía a su disposición más de tres kilómetros de arena blanca, y además el terreno era plano haciéndola más fácil de recorrer. Cuando estaba empezando la segunda vuelta pudo notar a alguien en la playa. De inmediato su corazón dio un salto, esa persona no podía ser otra que la dueña de sus sueños. La forma en que se encontraba de pie frente al inmenso mar. Su tamaño. Sus curvas. ¡Oh sí! Solo ella tenía esas curvas y solo ella hacía que su corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho, y esa sensación nada tenía que ver con los más de seis kilómetros que ya había trotado.

El cielo ya empezaba a mostrar su azul claro teñido por tonos naranja que precedía al inminente amanecer. Aunque la atención de Ren ahora se encontraba en otra parte, pues la chica a la orilla del mar lo recibía con una de esas sonrisas que lo desarmaban.

—¡Kyoko!

—¡Buenos días, Kuon! ¿De maratón?

—¡Buenos días! —responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Sí! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¿Eh? ¿Se puede?

—¡Claro que sí! Ven, te ayudo, debes calentar un poco antes de iniciar —le dice mientras toma su mano y la jala hacia él.

—¡KUON! —lo reprende una Kyoko sonrojada.

Una carcajada sale de los labios del mayor.

—Señorita, yo no he dicho ni hecho nada para que usted se escandalice. Aunque, si eso es lo que la dama desea, no tengo ningún problema —menciona mientras besa el dorso de su mano.

—…

Kuon suelta otra carcajada mientras niega divertido y empieza a ayudarla con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Aunque Kyoko ya tiene la sangre caliente, o al menos en su rostro.

—Bien. Con eso será suficiente… ¿Comenzamos? —le dice para iniciar a trotar nuevamente.

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿cuánto habías recorrido ya? —dice Kyoko mientras toma sus sandalias para trotar descalza.

—Mmmm —se lleva un dedo al mentón mientras hace un cálculo mental—. Creo que debo llevar unos seis o siete kilómetros, la playa tiene más de tres kilómetros de longitud y esta es la segunda vuelta.

—Vaya. Entonces no resistirás mi ritmo —le dice Kyoko mientras empieza a trotar.

—Eso ya lo veremos… —le responde con una sonrisa.

Hace ya seis meses que ella sabe la verdad, pero el mundo sigue viendo a Tsuruga Ren. Ellos en privado se tratan por sus nombres y en ocasiones por el que ella le dio en su infancia. Lo que ha provocado que la cercanía sea muchísimo mayor, él cuando puede la toma de la mano, cintura, hombros, o lo que bien tenga más cerca. Le habla al oído y le arranca sonrisas cuando puede. Hace dos meses que Kuon decidió ir por ella, y se ha unido a la lista de los besos robados. A decir verdad, él no sabe en qué punto está su relación. No sabe si debe declararse formalmente, o si ella da por hecho sus sentimientos. Supone que sí, pero con Kyoko no se puede suponer. Las dos últimas semanas esa suposición ha tomado más fuerza, pues los besos robados dejaron de ser robados, y han evolucionado a correspondidos. Tan correspondidos que las cosas se han subido de tono un par de veces.

Veinte minutos después están por terminar la segunda vuelta, el sol ya perla de sudor sus cuerpos. Kuon lleva en la cuenta alrededor de quince kilómetros. En un principio no pensaba recorrer tanto, pero debía admitir que la condición física de Kyoko era digna de envidia.

—¿Una carrera a esas rocas? El que gane podrá pedir lo que quiera —dice Kyoko mientras inicia carrera a todo lo que sus pulmones y piernas le permiten. Ha notado el cansancio en Kuon así que decide apiadarse de él.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! —dice él viéndola correr—. Aunque resulta interesante...

A Kyoko le faltaba poco para llegar a la meta, cuando sintió cómo la tomaban de la cintura y la elevaban en el aire.

—¡KUOOOON! —grita y le sigue una carcajada de pura felicidad.

—¡Te tengo, tramposa! —dice mientras le da un par de vueltas en el aire para frenar la fuerza de su carrera, aunque no lo consigue y se van de bruces a la arena.

Kyoko aún en el suelo se empeña en alcanzar la meta, da un par de vueltas en la arena, pero no puede zafarse del abrazo de Kuon. Termina aprisionada por los brazos del actor con sus alientos mezclándose. La respiración de ambos es agitada, la carrera ha hecho de las suyas. Y ahí en esa posición Kuon no puede contenerse y decide añadir un beso a la cuenta.

Se acerca a ella y con su mano le quita algo de arena del rostro, mientras poco a poco sus labios están más cerca. Cuando al fin se da el contacto, Kyoko suspira y le corresponde mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de él. Las manos de la menor se pierden dentro de la playera de su carcelero. Kuon gruñe y se adentra en su boca. Hace un recorrido lento, embriagador. Sus lenguas se encuentran e inician una danza lenta y cariñosa. Hasta que la burbuja se rompe cuando los alcanza el agua del mar, que perezosa llega hasta ellos mojando a Kyoko, quien se encuentra recostada en la arena. Kyoko no puede evitar dar un respingo al sentir el agua. Kuon suelta una risilla al verla, le da un piquito cariñoso y la ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Entramos? —le dice, y con la mirada señala al mar—. Estamos llenos de arena.

Kyoko le dedica una sonrisa ladina.

—Yo lo iba a sugerir…—a Kuon el corazón le volvió a dar un salto, al igual que algo en su bermuda.

Ambos dejan el calzado en la orilla. Kuon se quita la playera y se acerca al mar a lavarle la arena. Debe concentrarse en otra cosa.

 _¡Por todos los dioses!,_ piensa Kyoko al verlo y aparta la vista de él. _¡Concéntrate, Kyoko!_

Al igual que Kuon, Kyoko se saca la blusa para lavarla en el mar. Afortunadamente, según ella, esa mañana había decidido llevarse uno de los trajes de baño debajo de la ropa. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue el hecho de que era un traje de baño strapless.

Cuando Kuon se gira a buscarla se le escapa un jadeo y la concentración reunida se la va llevando la corriente. Ahí está ella, a menos de cinco metros, con un hermoso bikini strapless rosa con lunares blancos y un pequeño short.

 _¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Con lo fácil que sería quitárselo!,_ piensa. _¡No, no, concéntrate, Kuon!,_ se dice a sí mismo tomando una bocanada de aire y entrando al agua.

Cuando Kyoko termina con su blusa la deja en las rocas, junto a la de Kuon. _¡Que pequeñita se ve!,_ piensa al ver ambas prendas.

—¡Ven, Kyoko! —la llama Kuon ya adentrado un poco en el mar.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Acércate, me da miedo —dice cuando el agua apenas le roza las rodillas.

Kuon ríe.

—¡Bien! —responde y empieza a caminar hasta llegar a ella. Toma su mano y la guía para que entre con él mar adentro.

—¡No te alejes tanto de la orilla!

—¿Eh? Pero si apenas nos llega el agua a la cintura.

—¡A tu cintura, querrás decir! —Kyoko puede escucharlo reír.

—La playa es muy llana, podemos entrar un poco más, además debemos alejarnos un poco de la zona donde rompen las olas.

—Está bien, pero no te alejes de mi…

—Eso nunca… —por llevar la mirada al frente Kuon se pierde el hermoso escarlata en el rostro de Kyoko.

Como dijo Kuon, una vez fuera del alcance del romper de las olas, empiezan a quitarse la arena del cuerpo. Kuon le dedica una mirada a Kyoko llena de algo que a ella hace que se le paralice el corazón por un momento. Ella puede ver la expresión de Kuon cambiar, cuando lo tiene a centímetros de ella, una vez más puede ver al Emperador de la Noche en su sonrisa. Últimamente lo ve mucho. Kuon la toma de la cintura y, utilizándola como faro, se hunde en el agua frente a ella. Kyoko puede sentir cómo esas manos la recorren lentamente desde la cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos donde les da un ligero apretón, al mismo ritmo, una corriente eléctrica desciende por su espina dorsal erizando su piel y se le corta la respiración. Sin tiempo para calmar su corazón desbocado, siente cómo Kuon de un movimiento rápido y sin soltarla, sale del agua, las manos, que antes tenía en sus piernas, ahora han ascendido hasta su trasero, sacándola del agua junto a él.

Al salir, Kuon no puede evitar reír al escucharla gritar y encontrarla como el mejor de los tomates de la feria. En estos momentos ella es más alta que él, así que para mantener el equilibro Kyoko apoya las manos en su pecho. Sus miradas se encuentran. Se hechizan. Kuon se percata que ella se está acercando, su corazón se acelera. _Siendo Kyoko no creo que se atreva… en cualquier momento se dará cuenta y…_ , pero el hilo de pensamientos se corta cuando nota que la vista de Kyoko ya no está en sus ojos. Está en su boca. Su mente se queda en blanco. Su cuerpo se llena de una emocionante anticipación. _¡Ella nunca ha tenido la iniciativa!,_ se dice. A partir de ahí todo lo que ve y siente está en cámara lenta: Kyoko aparta sus cabellos mojados de la frente, enmarca su rostro entre sus manos, cierran los ojos, roza su nariz con la suya en una caricia que termina con la unión de sus labios. El beso es suave y delicado. La siente moverse, ahora las manos de Kyoko están enredadas en sus hebras húmedas y profundiza el contacto. La nota separarse lo justo para apresar su labio inferior y succionarlo con fuerza. A Kuon se le escapa un gruñido. Ella suelta una risilla y termina el encuentro.

—Estás salado… —susurra cuando sus pies vuelven a tocar fondo y se relame los labios.

—Bueno… —hace un gesto con los hombros y las manos—, era la forma más rápida de sacarme la arena…, además… —le regala una sonrisa brillante—, pude pescar una sirenita…, y con gusto me dejo llevar al fondo del mar.

—¡Ya… sí, claro…! —su voz cargada de sarcasmo y sus mejillas sonrosadas—, ven, mejor ayúdame, tengo la cabeza llena de arena por tu culpa —le dice conforme se va dando vuelta para darle la espalda.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —exclama con fingido reproche—. No es mi problema que Poseidón quisiera arruinarnos el buen rato… —le susurra al oído al mismo tiempo que pasa sus manos alrededor de su cintura y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de ella—, aunque de seguro estará enfadado si me robo a esta hermosa sirenita… —menciona contra su piel.

—Kuon…

Sea lo que sea que Kyoko iba a decir quedó en el olvido, pues Kuon se gira un poco para reclamar sus labios nuevamente. Se pasea en su boca, aprende cada rincón y se demora en el juego de sus lenguas juntas. Kyoko saca sus manos del agua para tomar el rostro del actor, termina de girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y así poder acercarlo más a ella. Con el rabillo del ojo, Kuon distingue cómo una ola un poco más grande se formaba y se acercaba a ellos. De modo que rompió el contacto a regañadientes, separándose un poco, aunque aun abrazándola por la cintura.

—A las tres saltamos —ella no entiende a qué se refiere— ¡TRES!

Cuando Kyoko reacciona, se da cuenta que, de un momento a otro, el agua que antes le llegaba justo debajo del busto ahora la tiene hasta el cuello y que no toca fondo. Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y se abraza a él, pero cuando entiende lo que pasa el agua ha vuelto a su nivel. Voltea a ver a Kuon y lo encuentra con una sonrisa radiante y sus iris chispeantes de felicidad. Ella se contagia y comparte la expresión.

—Viene otra… ¿Lista?

—¡Sí!—exclama divertida.

El proceso se vuelve a repetir, la gran masa de agua los eleva meciéndolos por un instante en una danza tranquila. Kyoko sigue con la vista la masa de agua y cómo un par de metros más adelante rompe haciendo un ruido sordo y fuerte, y más allá, termina en una estela de espuma que se dirige a la orilla. Mientras se encuentra maravillada con la vista, siente cómo su acompañante la aferra a él cuando vuelve a saltar y una nueva ola pasa por ellos.

—No todas se pueden saltar —le dice para llamar su atención—, si alguna se forma un poco más adentro solo tenemos dos opciones: O nos sumergimos para que pase sobre nosotros o vamos a su encuentro antes de que rompa justo donde estamos.

—¿Qué pasas si rompe dónde estamos?

—Bueno… — _Lo que no pude hacerte en la playa: ¡Darte una buena revolcada!_ , piensa—, es peligroso, debes estar lista a inhalar todo el aire que puedas, el agua lleva mucha fuerza lo que hace que te sumerja y te arrastre dando vueltas sin poder ponerte de pie…

—Eso suena peligroso, apresurémonos a salir… —la ve sumergirse y salir casi enseguida—. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es efectivo! —ella lleva sus manos a su rostro y cabello para quitar el exceso de agua, la acción sumada al nivel del agua le hace dar un par de pasos lejos de Kuon.

Kuon se pierde en el espectáculo que tiene frente a él. Kyoko tiene el cabello completamente mojado, lo cual crea senderos de gotas de agua en su piel, algunas más veloces que otras, se deslizan desde las puntas de su cabello, pasando por el cuello de ella, por su clavícula, bajan por su pecho liderando caminos hasta finalmente esconderse en la tela de su traje de baño. _¡Maldición!_ La punzada en su entrepierna fue inevitable.

Le toma un gran esfuerzo apartar la vista, pero cuando lo logra es que nota lo que acaba de advertirle a Kyoko. Una ola se ha formado mar adentro y amenaza con romper sobre ellos.

—¡KYOKO! —la llama—. ¡Rápido! Toma aire y sumérgete.

Kyoko se sorprende con el llamado tan repentino. Lo ve estirar su mano hacia ella, pero la masa de agua es más rápida y la alcanza primero. Kyoko apenas tiene tiempo para tomar aire cuando la ola rompe sobre ellos. Puede sentir cómo la fuerza del agua la arrastra y la hace dar vueltas. Debido a las vueltas y la arena que siente por todo su cuerpo no sabe en dónde está el fondo. Estira sus manos para tratar de ganar equilibrio, pero la corriente la hace dar una vuelta más. Siente que en cualquier momento el aire le empezará a faltar. Puede percatarse cómo el vertiginoso miedo a ahogarse se acerca a ella. Es en ese momento cuando siente que algo toma su brazo y la lleva a la superficie.

Para Kuon la experiencia no es menos grata. Gracias a su tamaño puede recuperar el control de su cuerpo más rápido y salir a la superficie, pero Kyoko no está y el agua sigue avanzando en un sonoro estruendo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Kyoko…!

Su vista pasa por toda el área y por un momento cree verla dentro del agua. _¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Que haya podido tomar aire!_ La adrenalina recorre veloz su cuerpo y se lanza a su ayuda. Pelea con la fuerza del agua hasta que siente un pequeño brazo y lo jala hacia él. La abraza. _¡Te tengo!_ El alivio recorre su cuerpo cuando la encuentra. Aunque el alivia dura poco... Su cuerpo antes lleno de alivio ahora se tensa al liberarla de su abrazo… Su respiración se corta… Nada en este mundo lo había preparado para una situación como aquella…

Ahí la tiene… Empapada…Con los ojos cerrados debido a un ataque de tos... Sin el strapless… ¡SIN EL STRAPLESS!

—…

Kyoko, aún ajena a la situación en la que se encuentra, lucha por obtener el oxígeno perdido y trata de calmar el picor que la sal dejó en su garganta. Cuando el ardor de su garganta se reduce, se da cuenta que el agarre de Kuon en su brazo es tenso. No se mueve. No habla. Podría jurar que no respira.

Toma una bocanada de aire, cuando el ataque de tos termina, mientras lentamente va abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarse a un Kuon más colorado que una langosta, si hasta las orejas y el cuello tiene colorados, pero su rostro muestra una mueca idéntica a la que tenía cuando la vio por primera vez como Setsu. Solo que su vista está clavada en su pecho. Inmóvil. Perdida. _¡Espera un momento! ¿En mi pecho?_ Es aquí donde Kyoko es consciente de la brisa fresca de la mañana estrellándose contra su torso… Desnudo… Tal y como vino a este mundo, o al menos de la cintura hacia arriba… Poco a poco Kyoko baja la cabeza y se encuentra con lo inevitable…

—…

Kuon sigue de piedra, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos. Fijo en su objetivo.

—…

Cuando las neuronas de Kyoko funcionan de nuevo, se zafa del agarre de Kuon y se cubre con los brazos el pecho. Al tiempo que un furioso sonrojo se forma en su rostro. Ante la acción, Kuon parece volver de donde quiera que anduviese.

—Aa…a…—atina a decir Kuon, pero la voz se le va y parece más un pez fuera del agua.

Kyoko, quien para ese momento no puede soportar un minuto más la vergüenza, se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Kuon para dirigirse a la orilla, pero su acción se frena de lleno cuando ve que en la orilla hay par de turistas. Lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene a Kuon detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a la orilla… —susurra en su oído.

—¿Celoso?—menciona con la voz llena de burla, aunque tenga el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

—No tienes idea… —el tono con el que menciona las palabras hacen a Kyoko temblar—, ven acá…

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran Kyoko puede ver algo más oscuro que el Emperador de la Noche, tan tentador e hipnotizante que no puede alejarse.

—Lo siento… —lo escucha decir cuando le besa la coronilla y la abraza—, pero me dejaste hechizado… —la langosta Kuon sale a flor de nuevo ante el recuerdo—, entremos un poco más al agua, no quiero que nadie te vea…

A Kyoko se le escapa una risilla. No es la única que se está muriendo de vergüenza.

—Bien…

Al volver mar adentro Kuon se sumerge un poco para hacer que el agua quede a la altura de su pecho y así esconderla de cualquier curioso. Kyoko al sentir el descenso de su compañero por reflejo se abraza a su cuello lo que provoca que sus pechos se encuentren de lleno con el torso del mayor, arrancándoles un sonoro jadeo a ambos.

—Discúlpame, pero estoy en mi límite… —la cordura se la ha llevado la corriente.

Al siguiente segundo, Kyoko tiene a Kuon devorándole la boca, siente sus manos recorrerle la espalda y las costillas hasta rozar el nacimiento de sus senos en un movimiento desesperado, casi como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en ese mismo instante. Ella suelta un jadeo ante la intensidad de sus acciones y, no queriendo quedarse atrás, empieza a descender las manos para recorrer la espalda de ese hombre que la está volviendo loca, a la vez que poco a poco empieza a seguirle el ritmo al intenso beso de Kuon. A él, al sentirse correspondido, se le escapa un gruñido que nace de lo más profundo de su garganta. Kyoko lo siente deslizar las manos hacia sus piernas, donde las recorre con tacto firme y decidido, reinicia su camino desde las rodillas y finaliza su travesía en el trasero de la chica donde le da un fuerte apretón. Ella, perdida entre suspiros y las sensaciones que él despierta en su cuerpo, enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kuon y lo atrae hacia ella haciendo que el mayor suelte otro gruñido de pura satisfacción. A Kuon se le escapa el aliento al percatarse que el constante movimiento de las olas que pasan por ellos y el esfuerzo que realiza por mantener el equilibrio provoca que sus cuerpos se friccionen y lo haga plenamente consciente del endurecimiento de las cimas de su compañera… y del propio... Con un gruñido se separa de ella, manteniendo sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones son agitadas, la presión del agua y la energía dedicada al encuentro han acabado con el oxígeno de sus cuerpos.

Lentamente el encuentro entre el dorado y avellana de sus miradas se da. El enrojecimiento de sus rostros hace un excelente dúo. Kuon, sin romper el contacto de sus ojos para no perderse su reacción, dirige sus manos, que aún se encontraban en la carne blanda del trasero de ella, en un ascenso tortuoso, pasando por su cadera y cintura hasta llegar a sus senos, toma cada uno en sus manos, sin perderse verla abrir la boca para exhalar un suspiro. Delicadamente delinea la areola con sus pulgares viéndola repetir el gesto, al terminar el círculo se dirige a sus pezones. Kyoko, al sentir el roce en sus pezones, no puede seguir sosteniendo su mirada con la de Kuon, la sensación es demasiado intensa, cierra sus ojos y aprieta el agarre de sus piernas sintiendo la erección de él chocar directamente contra su centro. Se le escapa un gemido.

—Kuon… — _¿Esa…? ¿Esa es mi voz?_ Piensa Kyoko abriendo sus ojos sorprendida.

A Kuon una descarga eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo al escucharla. Libera uno de sus senos para llevar su mano a la nuca de Kyoko y acercarla a él. Reclama sus labios en un beso igual de intenso que el anterior, enreda su lengua con la otra danzando al ritmo del agua que los rodea. Para Kuon la boca de Kyoko es tan dulce que jamás se cansará de ella y está seguro que no existe otra igual. Kuon la puede sentir recorrer su espalda con sus manos, acariciar su cuello y bajar de nuevo por su espalda. Una de las manos de Kyoko se aventura a recorrer el pecho del actor, deteniéndose en el lado izquierdo al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Con un ligero empujón, Kyoko lo separa de ella rompiendo el beso. Kuon gruñe en desacuerdo, pero la deja apartarlo un par de centímetros.

—Se… —Kyoko se aclara la garganta—, se acerca una ola…

—¿Mmmm? —le responde— ¡Ah…! Sí… Sujétate…

Kuon abraza a Kyoko y da un pequeño salto con ella aún sujeta a su cintura. El movimiento del agua y sus cuerpos hace que sus centros se rocen nuevamente, cobrándoles un gemido a ambos.

—Las personas de antes ya se fueron… —menciona Kuon—, te llevaré a la orilla antes de que alguien más venga…

—¿Eh?... Ah… Sí, pero… ¿Me podrías bajar?

—No… Si te bajo podrías tropezar y quedar expuesta… —dice mientras emprende camino a la orilla—, y ya te dije que no quiero que alguien más te vea así.

—Pero…

—Sschh —Kuon la calla con un piquito en sus labios—, señorita, no voy a dejar que nadie vea a mi novia medio desnuda…— _¡Aaah… pero qué linda se ve toda roja!_

—No… Nov… ¿Qu…? ¿QUÉ?

A Kuon se le escapa una carcajada.

—Mi novia… ¿No quieres serlo? O acaso ¿Mogami-san ha estado jugando conmigo? —pregunta con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Nn… Noooo…. —dice alarmada—, digo sí…, pero no… bueno sí… —la voz se le va haciendo chiquita y el sonrojo se apodera de ella. Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—No te sigo Kyoko…

—Creo que está claro que quiero ser tu novia…—a Kyoko el corazón le va a un ritmo peligroso, y a esa distancia es consciente que el de Kuon también—, y que nunca he jugado contigo.

—Qué bien… —sonríe con un mariposario instalado en su estómago, besa a Kyoko en la mejilla—, porque no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Kuon llega a la orilla y, sin romper la unión de ambos, se dirige a las rocas donde están sus cosas, con delicadeza sienta a Kyoko en una de las rocas y besa sus labios.

—Vístete… —dice, y le da la espalda.

Kyoko, aún con las piernas flojas, toma su blusa y se la coloca.

—Listo… Ten ponte la tuya…

Kuon regresa su vista a ella, pero sus mejillas se vuelven a colorear al ver que la tela de su blusa se trasparenta haciendo visible sus pezones aún duros. _¡Maldición!_

—No… Póntela tú…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Te vas a resfriar…

—No importa… —levanta una mano y la lleva hasta uno de los senos de ella—, te repito que no quiero que nadie te vea, además… —baja su mano y le regala una de sus sonrisas angelicales—, si me enfermo sé que cuidarás de mí adecuadamente…

Kyoko más roja que nunca le sonríe avergonzada, al tiempo que se coloca la enorme playera…

—¿Mejor?

—¡Mucho mejor! —le responde Kuon—. ¿Vamos? —pregunta ofreciéndole una mano.

—Sí… —responde ella enlazando los dedos con los de él mientras dejan el lugar.

.

.

.

En el fondo del mar se alza un palacio rodeado de grandes y hermosos corales. Incontables peces se forman en grandes cardúmenes y otros en grupos pequeños de exóticos colores y tamaños que nadan libres alrededor de las grandes columnas del palacio. Dos esfinges de sirenas enormes con un tridente en sus manos resguardan la entrada del lugar. Más allá de las guardianas de la entrada un campo de algas de diferentes texturas y formas se abre paso. Se pueden apreciar un sinfín de cofres repletos de joyas que se esparcen por el lugar al igual que miles de crustáceos y tortugas que parecen hacer inventario de la cantidad de objetos preciosos. El campo brillante de peces, tesoros y algas finaliza al llegar a una pequeña construcción de gradas que guían a un trono donde una figura imponente, con un tridente en la mano derecha y un pedazo de tela rosa con lunares blancos en la izquierda, se pone de pie, con una sonrisa de triunfo y voz imponente dice:

—Me debes una, Afrodita…

.

.

.


End file.
